Destruction (Skyrim)
Destruction is a school of magic in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Destruction is one of the 18 skills that fall under The Mage play-style. Destruction skill is raised by the use of certain kinds of spells that the in-game character can use; these spells will identify themselves as Destruction spells and will generally focus on causing damage with fire, frost, and lightning. Destruction spells are the primary weapons for any magic focused character. It has been confirmed that Skyrim will not feature custom spell creation. It has also been confirmed that the different damage types have unique additional effects. These effects are: frost spells also draining stamina in order to "slow" the target down, shock spells draining the foe's magicka, and fire spells having a chance of setting the target on fire, with bonus damage dealt if the target was already on fire. Governing Guardian Stone: The Mage Books The following is a list of books that will raise your Destruction skill: *Mystery of Telara *A Hypothetical Treachery *Response to Bero's Speech Destruction Spells The following are the complete List of Destruction Spells: *Flames - A gout of fire that does 8 points per second. Targets on fire take extra damage. *Frostbite - A blast of cold that does 8 points of damage per second to Health and Stamina. *Sparks - Lightning that does 8 points of shock damage to Health and Magicka per second. *Fire Rune - Cast on a nearby surface, it explodes for 50 points of fire damage when enemies come near. *Firebolt - A blast of fire that does 25 points of damage. Targets on fire take extra damage. *Frost Rune - Cast on a nearby surface, it explodes for 50 points of frost damage when enemies come near. *Ice Spike - A spike of ice that does 25 points of frost damage to Health and Stamina. *Lightning Bolt - A bolt of lightning that does 25 points of shock damage to Health and half that to Magicka. *Lightning Rune - Cast on a nearby surface, it explodes for 50 points of shock damage when enemies come near. *Chain Lightning - Lighting bolt that does 40 points of shock damage to Health and half to Magicka, then leaps to a new target. *Fireball - A fiery explosion for 40 points of damage in a 15 foot radius. Targets on fire take extra damage. *Flame Cloak - For 60s, opponents in melee range take 8 points of fire damage per second. Targets on fire take extra damage. *Frost Cloak - For 60s, opponents in melee range take 8 points of frost damage and stamina damage per second. *Ice Storm - A freezing whirwind that does 40 points of frost damage per second to Health and Stamina. *Lightning Cloak - For 60s, nearby opponents take 8 points of shock damage and half magicka damage. *Icy Spear - A spear of ice that does 60 points of frost damage to Health and Stamina. *Incinerate - A blast of fire that does 60 points of damage. Targets on fire take extra damage. *Thunderbolt - A thunderbolt that does 60 points of shock damage to Health and half that to Magicka. *Wall of Flames - Sprayed on the ground, it creates a wall of fire that does 50 points of fire damage per second. *Wall of Frost - Sprayed on the ground, it creates a wall of frost that does 50 points of frost damage per second. *Wall of Storms - Sprayed on the ground it creates a wall of lightning that does 50 points of shock damage per second. *Blizzard - Targets take 20 points of frost damage for 10s, plus stamina damage. *Fire Storm - A 100 point fiery explotion centered on the caster. The closer a target is, the more damage they take. *Lightning Storm - Target takes 75 points of shock damage per second to Health, and half that to Magicka. *Arniels Convection - Burns the target 1 points per second. Targets on fire take extra damage. *Vampiric Drain - Absorb Health from the target. * Note: These Master Spells can't be bought in Winterhold College or any shops, you need to find them in a quest called *Power of the Elements*, starting with Ferolda, in Winterhold College. Destruction Starting Spells The following are confirmed Destruction spells that the character can start with if the correct race is selected: * The Flames spell is unlocked for all races at the start of the game. * Dark and High Elves begin with the base lightning spell, Sparks, unlocked. Destruction Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Training Faralda can teach this skill. She is found at the College of Winterhold, on the first floor of the Hall of Countenance, or around the grounds. See also * Skill (Skyrim) References http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2011-elder-scrolls/720516#comment_head_text (8:05) Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Magic Category:Skyrim: Perks